


Every Day After This One Is A Gift

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night is stupid and Terminator 3 is never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day After This One Is A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo, prompt: crying/tears.
> 
> Mention of canon character death.

"What piece of shit are we watching tonight?" Dirk asked.

"Excuse me," Jake said. "I believe you mean to ask what sort of quality cinema I have selected for our enjoyment and edification this evening." 

"Yeah, that," Dirk said. Jake grinned.

"Terminator 3!" Jake declared happily. 

"You're kidding," Dirk said.

"Not at all!" Jake said. "I've never seen it but I am sure it'll be up to the high standards set by the rest of the franchise."

"I think you're in for some disappointment," Dirk said.

"I have to agree," Roxy said.

"Stop being such negative nancies," Jake said. "It's my turn to pick so sit down and enjoy."

"Ugh," Dirk said. "Jane, at least tell me you made that good popcorn."

"Of course," Jane said.

They settled down for the film, Roxy dimmed the lights and joined Jane on the loveseat while Dirk sprawled next to Jake on the couch. 

"The future has not been written," the voiceover began. Jake bounced eagerly and Dirk kicked him in the side. A brief scuffled continued until Jane shoved popcorn bowls into their hands to give them something else to do, calling them children. Jake insisted on rewinding to see what he had missed.

The plot rolled along, things were shot up, boobs were barely restrained by leather jackets, general mayhem reigned. Jake was entranced and Dirk struggled not to yawn. 

"You know, this is pretty insulting to robots," Dirk said.

"Shush," Jake said, papping Dirk on the cheek without turning from the screen. "Shush shush shush. The plot is just getting good." 

Dirk settled back in his seat, digging around in the popcorn bowl for the last good bits. It was mostly burnt and unpopped kernels left. On screen the plucky protagonists entered the cemetery. Jake leaned forward, literally on the edge of his seat. 

"Sarah Conner was cremated in Mexico," the terminator said as the coffin was pulled open, revealing a pile of weapons that was surely making Jake drool. "Her friends scattered her ashes in the sea. They stored these weapons in accordance to her will."

"Sound like something your granny would pull," Dirk said, elbowing Jake in his side. "Right?"

Jake sniffled. Dirk froze.

"Jake are you-" Dirk began.

"No!" Jake snapped defensively. 

"Are you alright?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine," Jake said, wiping her face with the back of his sleeve. "Just got salt from the popcorn in my eyes. Watch the movie."

"Alright," Jane said cautiously. She settled back in her seat after exchanging a glance with Roxy.

"Every day after this one is a gift," John Connor said. Jake's ragged inhale was unmistakable. 

"Maybe we should finish this later," Jane suggested.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Roxy said.

"Just watch the blasted film!" Jake said. 

They settled back into their seats. Dirk kept a close watch on Jake out of the corner of his eyes.

"I can feel you," Jake said. "Those glasses hide nothing." 

"I'm not doing anything," Dirk said.

"Shut up," Jake growled. "Shut up and stop it. Movie, it's movie time."

"Look," Dirk said, laying his hand on Jake's arm. "We understand that-"

"You don't get it," Jake said sharply, shoving Dirk away from him. "You never had anyone."

"I get it," Jane said. "When my dad died-"

"You got him back!" Jake shouted. Jane flinched. "It doesn't count, he's just at a business convention, not burnt to dust and scattered around some collapsed temple on a god forsaken hell island!"

"Jake," Roxy said, starting to rise. 

"Stop it!" Jake said, covering his ears and pulling his legs to his chest, curling up against the arm of the couch. "You all just stop it!" 

"Should we call Jade?" Jane asked. 

"Jade isn't my grandma!" Jake shouted. "Why are you all acting like feeble headed fuckwits!" 

He curled into himself even more, biting his sleeve and letting out a broken whine. The others sat silently for several minutes, listening to Jake's muffled sobs. 

"Jake," Jane said softly. 

"Yes?" Jake said, not looking up. His voice was soft and sounded very raw. 

"We're going to go to the kitchen," Jane said. "I'm going to make some dinner, you can come in when you feel up to it, okay?"

"Okay," Jake mumbled. 

Jane tugged Roxy's arm harshly, practically dragging her off the couch and out of the room. Dirk followed them. 

"Christ," Jane swore, falling back against the door as soon as she had shut it.

"Yeah," Roxy agreed.

Jane rubbed her forehead.

"Any brilliant ideas?" she asked Dirk.

"Fresh out of them," Dirk said. 

"Ugh," Jane groaned, sliding down the door to the linoleum. She beat the back of her head against the wood several times.

"Hey," Roxy said, sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug. 

"He's a jerk," Jane said.

"Yeah," Roxy said.

"He's also right," Jane said.

"Yeah," Roxy said.

"Ugh," Jane repeated, renewing her thumping. 

"You'll just get a headache," Roxy said, catching Jane's head with a hand between it and the door. 

"It'll give me a distraction," Jane said.

"Cooking," Roxy said. "Cooking good, headache bad."

Jane sighed. 

"Pumpkin pancakes?" Jane asked. 

"I'll get the flour out," Dirk said.

Roxy helped Jane to her feet, getting the skillet and butter out while Jane stirred up the batter. 

"Make some scrambled eggs," Jane told Dirk. 

"Right," Dirk said.

"With cheese, there's some cheddar in the top drawer of the fridge. I need some fatty comfort."

"On it." 

They didn't chat while they made dinner, Jane snapping instructions to Dirk and Roxy but otherwise the only sounds were the sizzling of the food.

"Sausage," Jane said, pushing it around so it browned evenly. "Sausage you are my only friend." 

"Hey," Jake said. They all turned to looked at him in the doorway. His face was red, eyes puffy. "I thought I was your friend."

"You're not edible," Jane answered. 

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jake said, forcing a smile and a wink.

"Sit down, silly boy," Jane said, shaking her spatula at him. "It's almost ready." 

Jake sat at his spot, fiddling with the place setting until Roxy brought him over two glasses of milk. He finished the first immediately. Milk was a hot commodity around the household, something about three of them growing up with no access to its creamy goodness. Jane always bought whole, she felt they were all far too skinny. 

"Order up," Jane said, placing a loaded plate in front of Jake. 

"Are these pumpkin?" he asked. 

"Yes," Jane said.

"You're simply smashing, you know that Ms. Crocker?" 

"I had some idea." She patted him on the shoulder and he took her hand, giving a quick, tight squeeze. 

"I miss her," he said.

"I know," she said. She squeezed back as hard as she could. He released her and wiped his eyes again. 

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Anything," Jane said. "You know that, right?"

"I'm starting to get it," he said. 

"Good," Jane said. "Now the rest of you grab some fast, before Jake finishes it all." 

They dug in, the usual feeding frenzy breaking out. Jane did her best to keep up but she ended up having to rely on Dirk sneaking her a couple extra sausages from his plate while Jake and Roxy had a fork skirmish.

"I think I'll go see Jade tomorrow," Jake said quietly when things had settled. 

"Ask if she's done with my butane torch," Dirk said. "I need to fix up Squarewave's chassis this weekend."

"Sure," Jake said. 

"I'll do the dishes," Roxy said. She kissed Jake on the forehead when she leaned down to take his plate. He batted her away, blushing when she giggled. 

"Come on boys," Jane said, rising from her seat. "I've been denied my movie night cuddles long enough."

"I'll put on some Hitchcock," Jake said.

"Not _The Birds_ ," Dirk said. 

"I don't understand your objection to that film," Jane said. "It's a classic." 

"It gets seagulls wrong," Dirk said.

"I'm living among lunatics," Jane sighed. 

"You love us," Roxy said, slapping her on the butt while coming by to grab the glasses.

"I'm sure I'll snap out of it at any time," Jane said.

"No," Roxy said. "Pretty sure it's permanent."

"She's right," Dirk said. "You've got a bad case, it's time to learn to live with the symptoms."

"Is there a support group?" Jane asked, smiling. 

"We'll form one," Dirk said. "Calliope and Aranea can come."

"I'll make cookies," Jane said. 

They shook on it.


End file.
